


Marshmallows

by carringtondynasty



Category: Dynasty, Falliam - Fandom, carrington - Fandom, fallon and liam, fallon carrington - Fandom, liam and fallon, liam ridley - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carringtondynasty/pseuds/carringtondynasty
Summary: Fallon and Liam celebrate their first thanksgiving together as a couple  Fallon tried to surprise Liam, but a day isn’t a day without mishaps in Carrington Manor.
Relationships: falliam - Relationship, fallon and liam - Relationship, liam and fallon - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Marshmallows

Fallon moved around the manor quickly, barely stopping for a breath, giving orders to the staff. She wanted thanksgiving to be perfect. It was her first one with Liam after all, and she wanted it to be memorable. 

“Fallon!” Liam yelled for her, but she almost didn’t hear him as she was too invested in her checklist. 

“I need you to make sure Mrs. Gunnerson is making the sweet potatoes with the marshmallows on top. They’re Liam’s favorite dish, and I want to surprise him.” She whispered to one of the employees before shoo-ing her away so Liam didn’t hear. 

He approached her and slid his hands around her waist. He did this all the time, but it never failed to make her heart flutter. He leaned in to kiss her, but she knew how easily she gave into him, so she blocked his face with her hand. 

“You know I love you, but I need you to make this quick. I’ve got a lot of preparing to do.” She put on her best pokerface. Lord knows she’d rather spend the day in bed with him, but he just got his memories back and she wanted to do something nice for him. 

“You’ve been pushing the staff since 6:00 this morning. I know Thanksgiving is important to you, but talk to me. Whatever is troubling you, we can work it out together.” 

She melted at his words. How did she get so lucky to have a guy like him? 

“You just relax. I appreciate your concern, but I’ve got this all under control.” She smiled and kissed him. She let herself get lost in him, even if it was just for a second. She would savor every moment like it was their last, because it really could be that way again. Even though she sincerely hopes it won’t be. 

“Ms. Carrington, Mrs. Gunnerson wants to know if she should use the big marshmallows or the small ones?”

Fallon quickly detached herself from Liam and went into panic mode. He wasn’t supposed to know about this. He can’t know about this. 

“Tell Mrs. Gunnerson that I’ll speak with her soon.” Fallon was fuming and the look of horror in the employee’s eyes did not go unnoticed. She scurried off quickly, fearing for her job. 

Fallon stood in the foyer, frustrated and hoping the girl hadn’t spoiled Liam’s surprise. Suddenly, she felt an all too familiar touch on her hand, holding it gently and pulling her to face its owner. 

“Hey.” Liam spoke softly and cupped her face, forcing her to stare into his eyes. “Is she talking about the sweet potatoes with the marshmallows on them? Is that why you’ve been so secretive and stressed out?”

Fallon let out a sigh of defeat. There was no use hiding it anymore. He was always so perceptive, something she loved about him… most of the time. 

“Yes. I wanted to make this dish for you because I know you love it so much and I wanted our first thanksgiving together to be perfect.” She also desperately wanted to remind him she cared for him deeply and that she’d never let him forget it again. 

“Tell Mrs. Gunnerson not to worry about it.” He was grinning, but worry quickly spread across Fallon’s face.

“Why? I wanted to do this for you.” 

“Why don’t we make it together?” 

“Do I look like the type of girl who knows how to make Thanksgiving dishes?” She scoffed. “Absolutely not.”

He laughed. Of course he knew she wouldn’t know how to make sweet potatoes or anything else for that matter. “I’ll show you what to do and make sure you don’t get your outfit dirty.”

She contemplated it for a moment. It wouldn’t really matter if this outfit got messy since this wasn’t the one she’d be wearing to dinner anyways, but she wouldn’t tell him that. 

Then, another thought struck her. “Do you just have this recipe memorized?” She spoke with half confusion and half amazement. 

He chuckled. “My dad and I used to make this all the time when I was a kid. It’s one of my favorite memories of him. And a tradition I’d like share with you now.”

She couldn’t refuse at that point. They made their way to the kitchen and began work on their dish. Fallon tried her best to measure out how much cinnamon she would need for the sweet potatoes but ended up putting way too much in. Liam laughed it off and restarted with a new batch of potatoes. Fallon sat on the countertop and watched him move swiftly across the kitchen. She fell in love with him even more. He was such a natural at this; she had so much to learn. But she felt like she could get used to this. 

Finally, he had finished prepping the dish and put it into the oven. Once it was mostly done, he pulled it out and asked Fallon back into the kitchen. He grabbed the marshmallows and placed them next to the glass pan. 

“You called for me?” Fallon asked as she inhaled the sweet smell of the potatoes. 

“Yes,” he started, “it’s almost done, but it needs one more thing.” He eyed the marshmallows and Fallon followed his gaze. “Will you put the marshmallows on top of it?”

A joke rose to the back of Fallon’s throat, but she pushed it back down. This made her feel like a kid, but she’d do it for him.

“Sure.” She smiled at him. “Which ones do I use?”

He handed her the bag with the small marshmallows. “You should only use small ones. They taste better, and it’s just not the same with the big ones.” 

She loved him. Every part of him. She loved learning about his little quirks and his likes and dislikes. Small marshmallows on sweet potatoes. That’s something she’d remember about him. 

Fallon opened up the bag and started placing the marshmallows neatly across the top of the pan while Liam watched her intently. She could feel him watching her, so she grabbed a handful of marshmallows out of the bag. She placed one on the potatoes and quickly turned around and threw the rest at him. 

“Hey! Don’t waste good marshmallows.” But she was already laughing. He stood there looking offended while she attempted to stifle her laughter, but she was too amused. He brought out her playful side, something she had lost touch with long ago. 

“Sorry?” She tried for an apology, but the amusement was still present in her voice. 

“No, you’re not.” He managed a smile as she never failed to surprise him. “I’ll help you finish putting the marshmallows on there. Come on. Work then play.”

She gave him a knowing look. He gave her one back to let her know that the message was received. 

They stood side by side as they filled the pan with the tiny marshmallows. Neither one of them said a word, but they were comfortable in this silence just enjoying each other’s company and doing something together. Once finished, they placed it back in the oven to let it cook for a couple of extra minutes. 

After dinner, they retreated to Fallon’s room. He sat at the foot of Fallon’s bed and waited for her to finish changing into her pajamas. He opened up his phone and began typing in his Notes app.

November 28, 2019  
Fallon woke up early this morning to begging preparing thanksgiving dinner. She’d been hammering the staff, which I later found out was to make sure thanksgiving was perfect for me. She even wanted to make my favorite dish for me. Eventually, I convinced her to make it with me instead. She wasn’t very good at cooking, but I appreciated her effort. She did put the marshmallows on though. But of course threw some at me in the process. It wasn’t the same as it was with Dad, but it was still fun. It’s a new tradition with her. Something I won’t forget. 

He attached a picture he secretly took of her while she was putting the marshmallows on the dish earlier today. She looked so natural and blissfully beautiful in the picture, a state she was always in with him. He admired the photo for a moment longer, cherishing every moment of this day before she walked out with a grin on her face. It was impossible for him not to return it. 

“Thank you for today. For trying to get Mrs. Gunnerson to make that dish for me and then making it with me. It means a lot to me.” His voice was soft but filled with love. Fallon Carrington had always been portrayed as selfish and shallow, but she was far from that with him. 

“I’m thankful to have you,” she started, her voice shaking. “I can’t imagine what this would’ve been like if you weren’t here. Whether you were married to Ashley or if Tony… hadn’t found you that day.” The thoughts burdened her mind. She was fortunate to still have him in her life. She was thankful for the higher power watching over her that brought Liam back to her. He kept her centered, and life was better with him.

“I promise, I’m not going anywhere again. Thank you for not giving up on me, even when I begged you to. We’re here now because of you.”

She was happy. Content. No other feeling could compare to what she felt right now. She kissed him quickly and smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He answered with the same amount of joy in his voice. “Let’s get some sleep. All the turkey and cooking made me tired.”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course.”

They crawled into her bed and under her covers. Fallon briefly laid her head in his shoulder while placing her hand on his chest. He held her hand and drew circles with his thumb on her hand. He did this every night. It had become part of her routine and helped her fall asleep at night. 

Once she was mostly asleep, she rolled over on her side. Liam followed her motion and draped his arm over her side. She grabbed his hand in hers, and he kissed the back of her head before finally going to sleep that night. Fallon would never admit it to anyone else, but she did enjoy being the little spoon. And despite the slight mishap at the beginning of the day, she realized that the day went so much better than she could have ever asked for. She spent the day with the man she loved— that’s all that mattered. With that parting thought and Liam’s protective embrace, she slept comfortably that night.


End file.
